una historia diferente cap 2
by akane-cham and skrillex 1515
Summary: perdonen solo lean si ya an leeido una historia diferente cap1 pesimo summary


akane-cham -bien voy a seguir con el fic y todo gracias su reviews skrillex no morira,gracias por su reviews*sonrisa linda*

skrillex-si jejeje muchas gracias por mandar el reviews*sonrisa*

akane-cham -jejejeje vamos al fic :D-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o

-eh?- amy voltio y vio a...un erizo negro con marcas rojas en sus púas y brazos,tenia la piel morena,un mechon blanco en su pecho,traía una camiseta negra con logo de la banda de panda,convers de mezclilla y pantalón de mezclilla rasgado

-vamos cariño no es algo malo que te llame por tu apodo- sonrió la maestra maria

-si p-pero es-se es un apodo ridículo- protesto el erizo sonrojado a mas no poder -y-y-y ya no soy un bebe para que me digas haci-dijo dándose media vuelta para irse

-shadow the hedgehog dark,regresa aquí en este instante- dijo un poco enojada maría

-*mira a su mama*no tengo osion verdad- pregunto regresando hacia maría

-no*sonríe*bien presentate al grupo-

-*suspiro*bien,me llamo shadow,me gusta la banda de panda,porta,las películas de tim burton en especial el extraño mundo de jack,no me gusta el fútbol prefiero basquetbol o béisbol,me gusta los libros de misterio y estoy obsesionado con el anime y videojuegos,y me considero un friki- dijo mostrando una sonrisa que hizo que las chicas suspiraran menos lo veía asombrada lo que el dijo que les gustaban eran las mismas cosas que ella,no falto ni una de echo ella se consideraba la reyna friki de la escuela(N/A:si me considero la reyna friki n/nU)pero...nunca había sido igual que alguien ella era la rara del salón por ver demasiado anime,no es porque todos los otakus son hacia sino sus compañeros...si ellos eran el problema no ella...pero..que competieran toda asta casi tenían la mima ropa sino fuera porque su blusa era gris y sus convers eran negros irian igual.

-bien shadow sien tate por...señorita rose le dije que tu y tus amigas se sentaron legos no juntas- dijo un poco enojada maría

-lo siento profesora- se disculparon blez y crem mientras tomaban caminos distintos

-bien solo haz me caso la próxima vez*sonrió*,shadow sientate junto a la señorita rose-

-si- dijo un poco confundido -eh? donde esta?- pregunto sonrojado

-por aquí- dijo una voz fina y dulce,el erizo negro con solo escucharla le temblaron las piernas cual repente ve una mano levantada tenia una pulsera erizo de dirigió a esa a la dirección donde estaba esa mano,fue ata el fondo del salón

-("bien a hora estaré muy legos del pisaron,rayos tendré que entrecerrar los ojos para ver bien")- pensó irritado el erizo se dirigió Asia una eriza rosa que estaba en una pose para nada femenina-tu eres rose verdad?- pregunto amablemente el erizo

-si y tu eres "shady"?- pregunto con los ojos cerrados y las manos en la cabeza y sus pies en el banco de enfrente

-preferiría shadow pero si- dijo sonriendo-

-te quedas ahí parado o te sientas?-

-oh si claro- dijo tomando asiento en el pupitre de al lado

-bien clase saquen su libro de...-

-matemáticas no- susurro la eriza rosa

-español en la pag 23- sonrió maría al la dirección donde estaban shadow y amy y les guiño el ojo

-*suspiro*suerte que soy su favorita- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a maría

-bien hoy estudia remos las obras,alguien sabe una?-

-los fantasmas de scrooge o cuento de navidad de charles dickens- dijo shadow

-muy bien,otra-

-...-

-bien solo conocen esa - sonrió un poco nerviosa

-creo - respondió todo el salón

-profesora maría,yo tengo una obra- dijo ami levantando la mano

-muy bien amy...¿y cual es la obra?-

-romeo y Julia-

-perfecto amy,estamos casi de sanvalentin y seria perfrfecto bueno eso es la tarea estudien una linia de esa obra n.n- sonrio

-y y y que hacemos haora?- prgunto blez

-simple saquen ciencian naturales- sonio maria

-si maestra-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-10:00-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-tengo tnta ambre- casi grito la eriza rosa

-ey vale no grites nos destrulles los timpanos- dijo blez

-si amy...ey-

-que?- pregunto blez

-nani?- pregunto amy

-lo de romper los tinpanos es mi trabajo-

-aaa si sori- se disculpo blez

-seee lo que dijo ella -w- -

-¬.- ay amy -

-see ay yo :P-

-eres una cabeza de cho...-

la pequeña charla fue interumpida por un grupo que se paro ante ellas

-vengan todos y arofillese ante el gran Scourge- sonrio un erizo verde,que tenia una chaqueta negra con llamas y unos lentes que ocultaban sus ojos aulez cielo

-si agale caso al jefe pulgosas- casi grito una eriza rosa(no es amy u.u)de baja estatura tenia la puas peinada asia tras,estaba vestida con una falda amarilla tipo olanes(creo o.O)camisa blanca con las mangas pequeñas de verde,tenia una diadema roja,de ojos jade

-tu no me mandas rosy- dijo secamente la eriza rosa

-a quieres ver pr-mi-ta - deletrio la ultima palabra con desprecio,rosy era prima de amy es una niña desquisiada y bipolar,por suerte como diria su madre o or desgracia como dise ella son iguales,iguales a sus madres,amy simpre se pregunta como rayos esa cosa es su pariente nisiquiera se parense,bueo claro esta que son familiares pero son polos opuestos como diria blez como perro y gato

-largo ni-ñi-ta -dijo de igul marenera

-te callas o yo..-

-tu que- pregunto desafiante

-te mato- dijo con una sonrisa sicopata

-si aja,traime una soda cieres linda - dijo el erizo verdrde mientras se quitava las jafas y le giñava el ojo

-s-s-si - dijo ruvorisada camino un poco asta perderse en la gente

-bien,linda rose ya pensastes el no que te dije- dijo en plan de donjuan

-si y mi respuesta es...NO! como res primero muerta,ni que estubiera loca,para nada- grito/dijo dramaticamente moviendo las manos raida mente

-porque- dijo asercandose eligrosamnte a ella

-porque lo digo yo- dijo friamente(o eso aparentaba)

-aja- dijo apunto de besarla

-eee pue yo ya tengo novio¡- grito la eriza

-quien es?- regunto seriamete el

-el nuevo- dijo tranquila

-nisiquiera sabes su nombre- dijo molesto

-si se llama shadow y sino me cres mira- dijo desafiante

amy se dirigio hacia shadow y lo llamo

-ey shadow¡-

-si?- pregunto amablemente

-me harias un favor- pregunto moderadamnte

-si ¿cual?- pregunto

-serias mi novio falso?- pregunto tranquila

-...yo- conetesto sin crer lo que escucho,si el atmite que desde que oyo su voz se enamoro de ella y no creria que ella pidiera eso era extraño

-si si se trata de un amiga si- -eh? conosida?- cambio drasticamente la palabra al ver la cara de amy

-ya veremos- dijo fria -*suspiro*no abras mucho los ojos mucho ¿si?- dijo

-por...- no termino de hablar porque unos labios se posaron en los suyos_("amy m-m-me est-t-ta besando?")- se pregunto sonrojado

-(" que estoy haciendo")- se pregunto sonrojada

-!EY TONTO SUELTA A MI CHICA¡- se oyo que gritaron y fue...


End file.
